


Only the best for you

by asamandra



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bondage, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Taking a bath, baking pastries, bringing flowers, going to a concert, neck massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: ... or five times Nicky spoils Joe and one time Joe returns the favor.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 58
Kudos: 223





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> For [this](https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/6403.html?thread=2334211#cmt2334211) prompt on the old guard kinkmeme!
> 
> Joe/Nicky, Joe getting spoiled
> 
> Dear meme, I've been craving a feel-good fic where Joe loves being taken care of and spoiled and Nicky loves doing just that. It could be a 5 times fic, or for a special day, or just for no reason at all. His favorite fancy food, a vacation somewhere he really loves, gifts and compliments, his favorite sexy thing to do, if you wanna take it that way. Loved, happy, well cared-for Joe is an absolute wonder and Nicky takes genuine pleasure and pride in making that happen.

Joe’s never been a morning person. He hated to have to get up early and he never understood how Nicky could leave the bed voluntarily, without necessity, before six in the morning.

As long as he knew him - and in his case it was a very long time - Nicky got up early and went out for a jog. And when he was back he usually made breakfast for them.

Joe yawned and stretched his arms over himself. He looked at the alarm clock beside the bed. 9 a.m. Still pretty early but he couldn’t stay here the whole day. Of course the bed beside him was empty and he hadn’t expected anything else. But just when he sat up he heard the door to the bedroom and clattering of crockery.

“Buon giorno, amore mio,” a smiling Nicky said, carrying a tray.

“Buon giorno,” Joe said, involuntarily switching into Italian, too.

Nicky carried the tray to the bed, shooed him over and sat down beside him. He placed the tray on his lap and leaned over to kiss Joe gently on his cheek.

“Caffè?” Nicky asked but didn’t wait for an answer, he just took one of the two mugs with cappuccino and handed it to Joe.

“Grazie mille, amore,” Joe said and took a small sip while Nicky shoved a plate over to him.

“I made cornetti alla crema,” he said and pointed at a plate with said deliciously smelling pastries. They were still a little warm Joe realized when he took one.

“You made cornetti? For me?”

“No, for the local fire department. Of course I made them for you,” Nicky quipped. Joe knew that Nicky always made them from scratch and it was a lot of work. But they were awesome and Joe loved them.

“You’re spoiling me,” Joe groaned when he took the first bite. They tasted awesome, as usual. Buttery, flaky and the custard inside was sweet and simply perfect.

“Only the best for you,” Nicky smiled and watched Joe eating his pastry.

“Ti amo, habibi,” Joe said and leaned over to kiss Nicky.

“Ti amo.”


	2. 2

Joe hunkered behind his easel and cursed the damn Mediterranean Sea in front of him. He sat in front of his house and tried to catch the light glistening on the waves in his painting but somehow it refused to work and he had no idea why. 

He leaned close to the canvas and tapped the paint with a small brush, looked out at the sea and then back at the canvas. 

He startled a bit when he felt a hand on his shoulder but relaxed the next moment. Nicky stood behind him and leaned down to kiss his temple now. 

“Why are you cursing like a sailor?” he asked with a chuckle and Joe sighed. 

“I can’t catch the light over the damn water correctly,” he complained and pointed at his canvas. 

“But it’s beautiful,” Nicky said and Joe wanted to turn to him and glare but his neck creaked. 

“Ouch,” he winced when Nicky’s eyes went wide. 

He moved behind him and placed both his hands on his shoulders. 

“Dammit, Joe!” he muttered. “You’re completely tensed up. So many knots.” 

“It’s the ocean’s fault,” Joe grumbled but leaned into Nicky’s touch already.

Nicky used both his thumbs to move them up and down Joe’s spine with a bit of pressure, not too much, just the right amount. He circled his thumbs over Joe’s shoulders to the side. 

Joe closed his eyes and actually moaned. It felt so good.

Nicky moved his hands and started to knead the shoulder blades, first the right one, then the left one and Joe could actually feel the tension bleed away. He could feel the knots in his muscles loosen and the pain vanish. Nicky’s hands felt like heaven when they rolled his muscles to the collarbone. 

“Oh god, please don’t stop,” he murmured and Nicky chuckled behind him. He kneaded his trapezius from the inner parts to the arms and Joe’s head dropped back for a second. Nicky stood behind him and smiled gently but then he shoved Joe’s head forward so that it lay on his chest. He moved his fingers over the lengths of his spine again and Joe shivered. Goosebumps appeared on his arms and he groaned again. 

“Good?” Nicky asked when he finished the massage with a good squeeze of his upper arms. 

“Awesome,” Joe said and circled his shoulders for a moment. All the pain was gone and he felt relaxed right now. 

“Unfortunately,” Nicky drawled, “you’re busy. Otherwise I could take care of the rest, too.” He let his hands slowly glide over Joe’s lower back and leaned down to kiss his temple. 

“I… uh…” Joe said and glared at his painting. “I think I could take a break. I mean, I won’t get the damn light correctly anyway.” 

Nicky held out his hand, one of his telling smiles on his lips. Joe rose and took his hand. 

“Let’s go inside.”


	3. 3

Joe woke up with a yawn. He was alone, he knew that immediately. The only sound he could hear was the Bornholm clock Nicky had bought some two hundred and fifty years ago in Rønne. It’s been difficult back then to bring it to Malta but well, here it was and ticked away. 

Joe knew that Nicky wasn’t here. He would _sense_ him if he was here, he always did. And so he just sat up and the book, that lay on his chest, dropped to the ground. He had read on the couch and apparently fell asleep and Nicky had let him nap. 

With another yawn he shuffled into the huge kitchen of their house and found a note leaning against the coffee maker. Involuntarily Joe smiled. Of course Nicky knew this would be his first destination after waking up. 

‘I’m at the market.’ The note read and Joe smiled. Nicky loved to shop at the market where he could see and smell and touch the vegetables.

Joe put the note aside and started to brew some coffee when he heard the front door. It was Nicky, carrying two baskets with groceries. 

“Hey,” he smiled when he saw Joe. “Had a good nap?” 

“You could’ve woken me,” he said. “I’d helped you.” 

“Nah,” Nicky said and went to him to kiss his cheek. “I took the Vespa. No problems.” 

He turned around and reached in one of the baskets, pulled out a bouquet of red tulips and gave them to Joe with a smile. 

“For you, amore,” he said.

“You brought me tulips?” Joe asked and furrowed his brows. No, it wasn’t his birthday, it wasn’t their anniversary, it wasn’t Valentines Day or anything like that. 

“Yes,” Nicky said. “I saw them and thought about you. So I bought them.” 

“Undying love?” Joe’s smile broadened. He opened one of the cupboards to search for a vase. 

“Yes,” Nicky said and wrapped his arms around him from behind. He kissed his neck and then his cheek. “That’s why I thought about you.” 

Joe plucked out one of the tulips and turned around in Nicky’s embrace. He smiled and gave it to him.

“uHibbuka,” he said and kissed Nicky.

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't know Arabic, so I asked Uncle Google and it said “uHibbuka" means I love you (said to a man). If it's wrong, please let me know.  
> And then, in the language of flowers red tulips mean 'undying love', jfyi ;)


	4. 4

If you asked people they always thought Nicky would love Italian pop music and Joe some traditional North African music. They couldn’t be more wrong. Nicky, in fact, loved AC/DC, Kiss and Metallica and when he was alone he heard it really loud. And Joe? Joe loved French chansons. He was a huge fan of Édith Piaf (and, yes, he literally cried when she died some years ago).

And so he stood in their bedroom and looked at Nicky sceptically when he told him he should put on _something nice_ , they would go to a concert. 

“What do you have in mind?” he asked but Nicky only grinned and pulled his t-shirt over his head and slipped into one of his cream-colored silk shirts. 

“Surprise,” he said and winked… and started to button up the shirt, much to Joe’s chagrin. But then he shrugged out of his own shirt and went to his dresser. 

“At least tell me what I’m supposed to wear,” he sighed and Nicky stopped for a moment to deliberate. 

“Uh…” he looked over Joe’s shoulder, “The dark blue Givenchy,” he said then and Joe raised a brow. 

“Surprise,” Nicky said again and put on his black Tom Ford suit. If he wore his Tom Ford it wasn’t a Metallica concert, that much was certain. 

Joe just laced his shoes when a car honked outside of the house. Nicky put something into the inside pocket of his jacket and held out his hand. A taxi waited for them in front of their house and Nicky opened the door for him. Joe climbed in and Nicky followed. He didn’t tell the driver their destination, so he assumed he already knew. 

“Come on, Nicolò,” Joe almost whined. “Tell me!” 

“Don’t worry, amore, you’ll see in a few minutes.” 

The driver brought them to a hotel in Valletta, one that had a stage for concerts, he remembered. And then he saw the concert posters. 

“An Édith Piaf Tribute Concert?” he blurted and turned to Nicky who just pulled out two tickets. 

“Yes,” Nicky nodded. “There are ten different singers who sing her songs,” he said then. 

“But… you don’t like chansons,” Joe said and Nicky shrugged. 

“But I like you,” he said with one of his almost smiles. “We’re together quite a few days now and you should know by now that if you’re happy, I’m happy, too.” 

“I’m very happy,” Joe grinned. 

“Then I’m very happy,” Nicky murmured and kissed him.


	5. 5

Joe rubbed the back of his neck when he came back into the house. He had spent the afternoon in the garden, had clipped the bushes, had pulled up weeds and harvested strawberries. He was sweaty and his back hurt. He really loved to putter around in the garden but sometimes it was just exhausting. He put the basket with strawberries into the kitchen and frowned for a moment. 

Nicky was nowhere to be seen and so he sighed and went to the bathroom. He wanted to shower and…

“Hey,” he heard a voice and looked up. Nicky stood in the doorway of the bathroom, his arm over his head against the door. “Done for today?” He wore his blue bathrobe and Joe’s mouth watered at the sight. 

“Yeah,” he nodded. “I have strawberries and…” 

He couldn’t finish his sentence because Nicky grabbed his arm and pulled him close. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed him, slow and sensual and Joe couldn’t hold back a moan. 

“Come with me,” Nicky said and pulled him into the bathroom now. He had run a bubble bath and lit the whole room with candles. Joe turned to look at Nicky but he already tugged at the hem of his shirt. Obediently he lifted his arms and Nicky removed it. His shoes, socks, pants and boxers followed and when he was naked Nicky dropped his bathrobe, too. Fortunately the bathtub was big enough for both of them. Nicky went in first, sat down and with a grin Joe followed him, his back to Nicky’s chest. When he leaned back he sighed contentedly. The water temperature was perfect and Nicky’s hand caressed his chest gently.

“My sweet, hardworking husband,” he whispered in Joe’s ear and a shiver ran down his spine. He leaned his head back against Nicky’s shoulder. 

Nicky poured water over his body with his hand, caressed every inch of skin within reach and kissed his shoulder, his neck and his temple. They just lay there for a while, Nicky caressing him gently and whispering endearments in old Genoese. 

“I love listening to your voice,” Joe murmured and shivered when Nicky chuckled behind him. 

Nicky reached for the soap and started to soap Joe’s chest, his arms, his legs and Joe literally started to purr. He leaned over and soaped Joe’s legs and Joe moaned when he _accidentally_ touched his dick. 

“You like that?” Nicky whispered and Joe sighed when he wrapped his hand around his length. He moved it up and down with just the right amount of pressure. Joe closed his eyes and dropped his head against Nicky’s shoulder again and Nicky flicked his thumb over the head of Joe’s dick a few times, teased the slit and ran it along the length: It didn’t take much time till Joe felt the heat pool in his lower regions. Nicky turned his head around and kissed him and with another few quick moves Joe spilled in his hand, shuddering and groaning into Nicky’s mouth. 

“Good?” Nicky asked when he lay back against his chest again and Joe nodded. 

“Very good,” he smiled and glanced over his shoulder. 

“Good,” Nicky said and smiled at him. “Bed?”

“Bed!” Joe said and sat up. “Definitely bed!” Nicky followed him out of the tub. 

“Let’s go!”


	6. + 1

Joe wrapped his arms around Nicky’s middle from behind, kissed his neck and smiled when he heard the tiny moan. He had just been doing the dishes when Joe entered the kitchen and saw him, wearing only his boxers and the damn hoodie he liked so much. 

“Come with me,” he whispered in his ear. 

“But the dishes…” Nicky complained weakly. 

“It’s still here later,” Joe smirked. 

“But Joe…” Nicky tried again but stopped the moment Joe pressed his body against Nicky’s back. “Oh, in this case,” he said when he felt Joe’s half hard dick through his boxers. 

“Come with me,” Joe said again and Nicky turned around in his arms. He wrapped his own arms around Joe and leaned in to kiss him. 

“And what do you have in mind?” Nicky asked. 

“Something… nice,” he said and took Nicky’s hand. He led him to the bedroom and sat him down on the bed. Nicky raised his brow when Joe tugged at the hem of his hoodie and pulled it over his head. 

“You cooked a fabulous meal without letting me help,” Joe said and shoved Nicky onto the bed. “You set the table so beautifully without letting me help. You sneaked into the kitchen to do the dishes without letting me help. Now… now at least let me thank you.” 

Nicky lay back when Joe moved closer to him and took his wrists. He moved them over Nicky’s head and held them while kneeling over him and kissing him again and again. 

“I like that,” Nicky said when he kissed his neck. 

Joe sat up, his eyes dark with lust and Nicky licked his lips. He opened the drawer of Nicky’s bedside table and pulled out the silken scarf and Nicky bit his lips, his smile broadened. 

Gently Joe reached for his hands, held them together and wrapped the scarf around them, tied them together and moved them over his head. He tied the scarf to the headboard and Nicky tugged at them a bit. Joe knew he could get out of this binding easily but he also knew how much Nicky enjoyed being tied down. 

Joe moved back and ran his hands over Nicky’s chest, flicked his nipples with his thumbs and smiled, when Nicky moaned. His nipples were so sensitive and Joe teased them some more. 

“Joe, please,” Nicky gasped and wriggled but Joe leaned in and kissed him again. He moved back when they parted, slid his hand in Nicky’s boxers and removed them. His dick was hard and leaked precum and now it was Joe who licked his lips in anticipation. He removed his own clothes and opened the bedside drawer again. He took out the lube, still smiling at Nicky. 

He poured some on his hands, warmed it before he spread it over Nicky’s dick. 

“Oh god, Joe,” Nicky groaned when Joe reached around himself to remove the butt plug. With a grin he straddled Nicky’s hips, leaned down to kiss him… and sat back. Nicky’s dick slid in easily and now Joe groaned, too. 

“You like that?” he asked hoarsely when he moved his hips, his knees pressed into Nicky’s flanks. 

“A lot,” Nicky admitted and clenched and unclenched his hands. He would love to touch Joe, would love to touch his dick but couldn’t right now. Joe moved his hips faster and his own cock slapped on Nicky’s stomach repeatedly. 

“Oh, please,” Nicky gasped and tried to move his own hips but Joe held him, he just rode him faster. And then Nicky arched his back, squeezed his eyes shut… and came hard and quivering. The sight of Nicky’s orgasm was everything Joe needed to come, too, and he leaned forward to kiss him, his come sticky between the two of them. 

“Thank you for taking care of me,” Joe whispered and Nicky chuckled. 

“You’re welcome, amore.”

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)   
>  [clintbartonruinedmylife on tumblr](https://clintbartonruinedmylife.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
